


Won't Hide Away

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Finn and Hayden's first time together.





	Won't Hide Away

"Mmm, _satin._ Satin, uhhhh, sheets. I like satin, uhnnnnh, sheets," Hayden moaned, her tiny fingers white-knuckling in the silky bedclothes. Her knees were drawn far apart, her robe bunched up to her hips, as Finn pumped two digits deep inside of her. She decided those work-calloused fingers, those healer's fingers, were magical or something. They drove her wild - rocketing her petite, tremoring body straight towards the edge of desire. One more tease, one more pinch, one more caress, of her clit, and she'd be done for; completely done for.

"Don't close your eyes," Finn whispered huskily as her eyelids began to shutter. "Don't close them. You didn't want me to pull away… You wanted to see me …" He placed his mouth over hers and kissed her as his fingers continued their expert ministrations. Her tongue traced his lips as they stared at each other. Hayden had never been one for kissing with her eyes wide open but this was one time - one time that she would happily make an exception. Finn's eyes were gorgeous, after all, and looking into their rich depths, she saw an affection there, a desire, a need, _for her_ that was unrivaled by any of the other lovers she'd ever had.

Finn went in for the kill, sliding a third finger inside of her. She clamped down on him, cumming with a loud, bold scream. His lips twitched in a knowing grin. "You're a screamer," he said in undisguised appreciation. 'Why am I not surprised?"

She smiled. "Something tells me that you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind. The people in the next room over might care, but me… I like it. I like … _you."_

Without warning, without even her permission, Hayden felt her chest tighten and a lump clog up her throat. It wasn't an admission of love. He wasn't saying that. Not even close, but it made her feel emotional somehow. Tears gathered in her eyes and spilled in tiny, moist beads from her long lashes. Finn immediately went to dab at the salty tracks.

"You're crying … You're crying? Wait. Why are you crying?"

"I don't … I don't know," Hayden admitted even as another tear slid down her cheek. "I've never, ever been the type to sob my way through an orgasm but …" She couldn't finish her sentence. Words failed her. She couldn't begin to explain what she was feeling when she barely understood it herself. How did she tell Finn... that he had touched not just her body… but her soul? That would sound so impossibly cheesy and Hayden Barnes did not do cheesy; she did not do hokey either.

"You're okay though, right? You're not having any regrets about this?"

"No, none," Hayden said. She smiled now as she tugged at his vest and quickly sent the buttons on the front of it scattering every each way. He smirked at her in that sexy way of his.

"You know that was my favorite vest."

"As if you don't have five more just like it." She clawed at his shirt now, running her lithe fingers down his forearms, feeling him shudder with desire. _For her._ She was powerful, in her element, but how was it that Finn could also make her so feel vulnerable, all at the same time, in a way that she never had been before?

He was soon naked and peeling off her robe, the last boundary between them.

"Do you see me too, Ham?" Hayden whispered.

"Yes. I do." Of course he did. No one else - no one else in the whole world saw her, no one else in the whole world understood her, the way Hamilton Finn did.

As he slipped his hard length between her thighs, her legs knotted at his waist and her arms latched around his shoulders as they began to move in time. He wasn't hiding away anymore.

And neither was she.


End file.
